


In T'Challa's Library

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Libraries, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Sam and T'Challa in the library, discussing Steve's disappearance.





	In T'Challa's Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Digital Playlists of Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158467) by [coveryourheads (rsk110)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110/pseuds/coveryourheads). 



> Created as an additional artwork for coveryourheads' story "Digital Playlists of Superheroes" for which I did the initial art in the RBB, then later made this in response to the story. My other artwork for coveryourheads' story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11087415).
> 
> For the 2017 Captain America Reverse Big Bang.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/83ae/13sny2e9cfrsethzg.jpg)

 


End file.
